


By Your Side: Tahani

by feralfemby



Series: By Your Side [6]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, i can't pick a ship, implied teleanor nonsense, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfemby/pseuds/feralfemby
Summary: An esteemed socialite reflects on the impact a brush with death has had on her life.





	By Your Side: Tahani

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes my series and the countdown to the return of The Good Place! This was a great way to pass the time. I hope you folks enjoyed it and will stick around for my longer fics! <333

Tahani had never been in peril, save for that she created herself. It was only due to a mysterious benefactor that she had escaped her self-initiated doom. Escaping certain death was what it took to save her from herself. For the first time in her life, she had a sick sense of perspective. She thought of all the time she’d wasted with anguish and shame. She wished she could have done things differently. Regretted what had been, even more than wishing for what could have been. 

But nearly dying had done more than that. It had helped her start a new life. A life of purer motivations, of giving back for the sake of participating in society. She’d survived for a reason, she knew she had. And that reason changed, solidified, developed into something newer and more powerful each day. 

It was to become a better person. To rebuild the foundations of a relationship with her sister. To escape from an old family into a new one, one that had the potential to be everything her own had never been. It may have been to fall in love, for all she knew. 

Tahani had never been one for self-reflection. But everyone was capable of change.


End file.
